


Mrs. Jackie Hyde

by springsteenicious



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsteenicious/pseuds/springsteenicious
Summary: Jackie Burkhart-Hyde is the lead host of Chicago's most popular show. She is successful and well-known. Her husband, Steven Burkhart-Hyde, stays at home doing chores and cooking. They're happy together.
Relationships: Big Rhonda/Fez, Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Michael Kelso/Brooke Rockwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Mrs. Jackie Hyde

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was based on [this post](https://springsteenicious.tumblr.com/post/626269069244596224/my-favorite-way-to-imagine-jackie-and-hydes) i made

_October 3, 1986  
Point Place, Wisconsin  
The Burkhart-Hyde House_

_"It's the way you call me another guy's name when I try to make love to you, yeah…"_ Hyde played air guitar along with the instrumental that followed those lyrics. Currently, he was in the living room of the house he and Jackie had recently purchased, listening to _Led Zeppelin II_ on his stereo. He was dusting the whole room, per Jackie's request. They were having everyone over tonight. 

Since Eric got back from Africa, the gang had settled into a routine. At least once a week, they all met up for dinner. This week, it was Jackie and Hyde's turn to host. 

After the disaster in Chicago, Hyde had avoided Jackie for weeks. Once he got his thoughts and feelings together, he had gone back to Chicago and talked things out with her. They had reconciled and gotten back together, with her promising not to pressure him towards commitment. While Hyde had been away, Jackie had started to build a promising career in Chicago. 

Hyde had found a cheap apartment there and asked W.B. to transfer him over to Grooves' Chicago branch. The situation was great for him, living in his own space with a job he liked and his chick close by. He had asked her to move in with him, but she had refused, saying she would only move in with a guy she was engaged to. It wasn't enough to make him propose just yet. They were still fragile after the ultimatum, so he was giving them time. 

With Eric gone, Donna felt caged-in both in Point Place and at the radio station. Hyde had offered her a job at the Chicago Grooves branch and a place to crash in his apartment. After two weeks, Donna became his official roommate. Donna still regularly visited Point Place, mostly to send letters and voice recordings to Eric with Kitty. 

About a month before Eric was going to return from Africa, Hyde proposed to Jackie. He had taken her to one of their special spots in Chicago and asked her, giving her the ring he almost gave her the day Eric left. 

Since Donna had made herself comfortable in Hyde's apartment, Hyde had moved in with Jackie. Jackie had bought herself an apartment in a nicer neighborhood than Hyde and Donna. 

They got married a little over a year later. When Jackie tossed her bouquet, Donna caught it. She had rushed over to Eric and asked Eric to marry her, for real this time. Eric had said yes and their second engagement started once Eric got a second engagement ring. He also moved into Donna's apartment, willing to commute to college. 

Jackie and Hyde had enjoyed their honeymoon in Hawaii, just as Jackie had always imagined it. Hyde was just happy to be fully committed to Jackie. 

Jackie continued to move up in the ranks of her job, eventually becoming a co-host on the network's most popular show. She was making enough money for them to buy a real house of their own. They had found the perfect house in a suburban area of Chicago. Kelso and Brooke lived not too far away with Betsy, and Jackie and Hyde often visited their goddaughter. 

Fez, being the only one of the gang still in Point Place, decided to pack up his things and move to Chicago. Once he was settled in the city, he got a job at a bakery/ breakfast restaurant. There, he reunited with Big Rhonda. The two had started hanging out again and became close friends. 

Then, Jackie became the leading host of the show she was on. She was making more than enough money to pay all of their bills and then some, so Hyde passed his manager position at Grooves onto Donna and quit. He essentially became Jackie's housewife. 

Jackie and Hyde both loved it. Jackie got to go out and be successful then come home to her husband and homemade dinners every night. Hyde got to do pretty much whatever he wanted around the house and cook. 

Hyde's free time was spent tinkering with the El Camino, learning to play guitar, having circles and playing board games with Leo, who visited often, and listening to music. Some days, he would surprise Jackie at work. All of Jackie's female coworkers were jealous of her loving husband. 

So, Hyde was currently dusting their tastefully designed living room, singing along to Led Zeppelin. The pot roast he had made for tonight was slow cooking in the oven. The dining room table was set up nicely, with enough seats for all their guests. 

Jackie entered through the front door. "Honey, I'm home!" she called out teasingly. 

Hyde lowered the volume on his stereo and set the duster down on the end table. He walked over to Jackie, who hung her coat on the rack and set down her purse. 

"Hey, baby. How was work?" Hyde asked. 

"This new intern totally doesn't believe you visit me at work. He said there was no way a guy would have that much time on his hands," Jackie said, laughing. 

"Guess I'll have to prove him wrong," Hyde said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him. 

"How much time do we have before everyone gets here?" Jackie asked, her breath ghosting over Hyde's lips. 

"'Bout an hour… but there's only forty-five minutes left on my pot roast in the oven, so…" Hyde said, smirking. 

"Forty-five minutes is plenty of time." With that, Jackie dragged him upstairs to their bedroom. 

~

Half an hour later, Jackie was sitting on their kitchen counter while Steven waited for his pot roast to be done. Their friends would be arriving soon. Steven was now cutting parsley for the garnishes. 

"You're so sexy when you cook," Jackie said. 

Steven laughed. "You're sexy all the time." 

"I know." 

Steven put down his knife and walked over to her, resting his hands on her thighs. She wound her arms over his shoulders, clasping her hands behind his neck.

"I planned something awesome for our anniversary next week. I thought I should go all out, considering all the free time I have," Steven said. 

"You know you're welcome to get a job," Jackie pointed out. 

"Nah, you got it covered. I love being your trophy husband. I don't have to do much," Steven said. 

Jackie laughed. "Well, I'm very excited for our anniversary. No matter what we're doing." 

He leaned in and kissed her. Jackie got lost in the kiss, not noticing Eric and Donna walking into the kitchen. 

"Jackie, quit sucking on Hyde's tongue and look at this wine I got you," Eric said, sitting down at the counter. 

Jackie and Steven parted, giving each other amused looks. Jackie hopped down off the counter and Steven returned to cutting parsley. 

"Ooh, chardonnay!" Jackie crooned, examining the bottle. 

Donna walked over to stand behind Eric. "He stood in the wine aisle at the supermarket for half an hour before deciding on that." 

"There were a lot of options, okay? I went in there thinking 'white wine' and there were like fifty different white wines!" Eric protested. 

"Good thing you don't teach decision-making," Steven said. 

Eric hummed sarcastically. "Yeah, and how's your job as a housewife going?" 

"It's great, Forman. Spent all day today making a pot roast," Steven said. "Donna, how's the store?" 

"Good. I hired a new guy today, Randy. Looks kinda like Andy Gibb," Donna said. 

"Ooh," Jackie said with interest. Steven gave her a look. 

Michael walked through the door then. "What's up, married people?" 

"Hyde made a pot roast and Eric bought wine," Donna said. 

"I brought beer for those of us who aren't wine-drinking losers," Michael said. 

"Oh _yeah,_ " Steven said. "Man, where's Brooke?" 

"Betsy has a fever, so Brooke wanted to stay home with her. She said she'll definitely be there next time," Michael said. 

"Dude, when are you proposing to her? You already live together and have a kid," Eric said. 

"I'm working on it! I don't know if I'm ready to be married. Plus, we're both happy with the way things are now," Michael said. 

Fez entered through the side door of the kitchen, the one that led to the driveway. "The party has arrived!" 

Jackie didn't bother to greet Fez properly, instead asking, "Did Rhonda say yes?" 

Last week, Fez had come to the house to tell Jackie all about his plan to ask Rhonda out again. Their first try at dating hadn't gone very well all those years ago, and Fez wanted to try again. After all, he really liked Rhonda. 

"She said…" Fez paused for suspense. They all leaned forward anxiously. "Yes!" 

Everyone made various statements of congratulations. Then the oven timer went off, signaling Steven to take the pot roast out of the oven. As he started plating the meal, Jackie poured glasses of chardonnay for those who wanted them. 

"Donna, wine?" Jackie asked, holding the bottle over a wine glass. 

"No, thanks. I've been told you shouldn't drink alcohol when you're pregnant," Donna said. 

Eric's head snapped up from where he had been examining the pot roast. "What? Pregnant? Oh my God. I think I might faint." 

"Surprise!" Donna said. 

"Donna, that's so exciting!" Jackie squealed, hugging Donna. 

"Hopefully they don't come out all scrawny, like Forman," Steven said. 

"Shut up! I'm gonna be a dad!" Eric said. Then, a little more frantic, "I'm gonna be a _dad._ " 

Steven quickly set the table and soon they were all enjoying a delicious pot roast and talking about Eric and Donna's baby. 

"You should name it after me," Fez suggested. 

"Fez, we can't pronounce your name," Eric said. 

"You could if you tried harder," Fez said. 

"You should name it Bambi if it's a girl. That's what I wanted to name Betsy," Michael said. 

"I don't think we're gonna name our baby Bambi, but that's a good second choice," Donna said. 

"And I got a whole list of boys' names, if you want 'em," Michael said. 

Jackie exchanged a glance with Steven. She really wanted to see that list. 

~

They finished dinner relatively quickly and Fez volunteered to help Hyde with the dishes. Jackie and Eric sat at the counter, talking about some new project Eric was assigning his students. Kelso showed Donna some pictures of Betsy he'd brought. 

When they finished, the six of them played Charades (with Fez, Eric and Donna winning by a landslide) then everyone started to leave. 

"See you next week at our place! I'm making chicken pot pie," Donna said. 

"Fez, you should invite Rhonda," Eric said. 

"Will do!" Fez said. 

"See you guys next week!" Kelso said. "Unless I have to arrest one of you before then." 

The four of them left, leaving Jackie and Hyde alone. Eventually, Hyde fell asleep with Jackie in his arms, as he did every night. 

~

Jackie sat in her dressing room chair, checking her hair and makeup in the mirror. She touched up her eyeshadow quickly. When she finished, she went out to the main set, but did not step onto the stage. 

She stood with her wardrobe lady, Michelle, and the new intern, Josh. 

"Hey, Jackie! How's the new sweater treating you? I was worried about the sleeve length…" Michelle said.

"It fits great, as always! Stop worrying about it so much," Jackie said. 

"I think it looks absolutely gorgeous on you, Jackie," Josh said. 

"Thank you, Josh. But, it's Mrs. Burkhart-Hyde," Jackie said. The new intern could not be on a first name basis with her after two days. That was just unprofessional. 

Michelle gasped. "Ooh, here comes your handsome hubby!" 

Jackie snorted at Michelle's nickname for Steven. If Steven ever found out, he'd break something. Jackie turned to see Steven walking toward them with a small container in his hands. When he reached the group, he slid his arm around Jackie's waist and kissed the side of her head. 

"Hey, babe," he greeted her. 

"Hi, baby. What's in the container?" Jackie asked. 

"Brooke finally taught me that marshmallow cookie recipe you like, so here's some cookies," Steven said, handing the container to her. "I had one on the way over and I think I did a pretty good job." 

"I'm sure you did," Jackie said. She remembered Josh was there. "Oh, this is the new intern, Josh." 

Steven stuck out the hand that wasn't around her waist and said, "Mr. Burkhart-Hyde. Nice to meet you."

Jackie held back a giggle. She loved when he introduced himself as 'Mr. Burkhart-Hyde.' It made her feel all bubbly inside. She watched as Josh shook Steven's outstretched hand. 

"Really? I didn't believe Jackie when she said her husband visited her at work all the time. How do you have the time?" Josh asked. 

"I don't have a job," Steven said. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you looking for one? I think they're hiring at the sandwich shop on Main Street," Josh said. 

Steven raised an eyebrow. "I'm not looking for a job. I'm like a housewife, but a lot cooler and a man." 

Jackie giggled. Steven looked at her. "What's so funny?" 

"You gotta stop calling yourself a housewife," Jackie said through her giggles. 

"It's what I am!" Steven said, but he was smiling. 

"Wish I had a housewife. My husband is a workaholic," Michelle said. 

"You make your wife do all the work? Why should she have to worry about things like money and bills? That's the man's job," Josh said. 

Steven looked like he was about to respond, but Jackie beat him to it. "Are you saying that just because I'm a woman I can't work with money? Do you really think I should be the one staying home and cleaning while my big, strong husband does all the work? For your information, I highly enjoy my career. And Steven enjoys staying home and cooking. So, take your sexist ideals about marriage and shut the hell up." 

Josh gaped at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Michelle started clapping. 

"That was badass," Steven said. 

"Thank you," Jackie said. "I have to get on set in ten minutes, but stick around for lunch?" 

"Sure," Steven said. She handed him the container of cookies back. He kissed her on the lips and walked over to the caterers, whom he had become friends with during his many visits. 

"You are so lucky to have him. And he is so lucky to have you," Michelle said. 

"I know. I better get on set. How do I look?" Jackie asked. 

"Fabulous as always," Michelle said. 

Jackie beamed and went on set. 

~

One of Hyde's favorite parts of visiting Jackie at work was watching her go on air. He watched her show every day either at home or in person. He liked it better in person.

In person, he could see every detail of her facial expressions. He could see how much she enjoyed hosting the show. She practically glowed when she was speaking. It was a truly amazing thing to see and Hyde was grateful he got to experience it. 

Jackie got off set as soon as the segment ended, telling the showrunner she was going out for lunch. She rushed over to Hyde and they left the building, walking down the street to one of their favorite diners in Chicago. 

Once they were seated, Jackie said, "I still haven't really wrapped my head around the fact that Eric is going to be a dad. It just seems so strange." 

"Yeah. I'm interested to see if he's anything like Red," Hyde said. 

"If he starts calling his kid a dumbass, we'll host an intervention," Jackie said. 

After they got their food, Jackie asked, "Steven, what are we going to do when we have kids?" 

"What do you mean?" Hyde asked. 

"Are you going to get a job? Am I going to stay home with the baby after it's born?" Jackie asked. 

"I figured you could keep working and I would be a stay-at-home dad, but if you want to be with the kids-" 

"No, that's perfect! You would be a great stay-at-home dad. Ooh, we could make the guest bedroom a nursery... " Jackie trailed off, getting lost in thought. Hyde just stared at her and smiled. He knew she was concocting a vision of a perfect life with little kids running around the house. "Steven, I want to have a baby. After Donna has her baby." 

"All right," Hyde agreed. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I think we'll be good parents. We know what not to do," Hyde said.

Jackie smiled, then looked nervous. "Wait. I have my career and that takes up a lot of my time. You don't think I'll become my dad and ignore our kids because of work, do you?" 

"Jackie, you would never do that. You're going to be a great mom, I know it. And we have like nine months to figure it out before I even try to get you pregnant," Hyde said. 

Jackie nodded. "You're right. And you're gonna be a great dad." 

"Let's hope so," Hyde said. 

"You are. You won't abandon our kid, because your parents did that to you, and you won't smother the kid because you don't smother anything," Jackie said. "It'll be a good balance." 

"Sure," Hyde said. "I can't wait to start a family with you." 

"I can't wait either. But, we have to wait, because I don't wanna be pregnant at the same time as Donna. She'll be jealous of how good I look when she's as wide as Fatso the clown," Jackie said. 

"That's my girl," Hyde said. Jackie just smiled. 

~

A week later, it was Jackie and Hyde's fifth anniversary. Hyde had planned something extra special this year. Jackie had taken the day off from work to spend it with him. Currently, he was making her stay in the living room while he prepared their picnic dinner.

He had put together all their favorite meats, cheeses and crackers and made lemonade. He had even gone to the florist and picked up a bouquet of roses. Once everything in the picnic basket was covered and put in the flatbed of the El Camino under a blanket with his guitar, Hyde brought Jackie out to the car. 

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked as she got in the passenger's seat. 

"It's a surprise," Hyde said. 

He drove them to Love's Point, a woodsy spot they had discovered on a late night drive. He had proposed to her here six years ago. He parked the El Camino so that the flatbed was facing out to the view. They could see the whole city from up here. 

Hyde got out and went to open the door for Jackie. He led her to the flatbed, where he spread out the blanket and set the picnic basket in the middle. He helped her up into the flatbed, getting in right after her. 

"A picnic under the stars. Happy anniversary," Hyde said. 

"This is amazing, Steven. So, what do we have to eat?" Jackie asked. 

Hyde unpacked the picnic basket, giving her the flowers first. She gasped and gently placed the flowers away from the food, promising to put them in a vase when they got home. 

They ate the picnic dinner, reminiscing about the past years of their marriage and what was to come. When they finished, Jackie asked, "What's the guitar for?" 

"Do you remember years ago, when Fez was trying to get us back together after our big breakup? And you said I never did things that a boyfriend was supposed to do, like buy you a horse or write you a song?" Hyde asked. 

"Yeah. And you said you didn't write me a song," Jackie said. 

"Yeah, well, I actually did write you a song. I was cleaning out a box of my old stuff from the Formans' and I found the song, so I fine-tuned it for today," Hyde said. 

"I can't believe you kept this from me for, what, seven years?" Jackie said. 

"Do you want to hear the song or not?" Hyde asked. 

"Sorry, go ahead," Jackie said. 

Hyde started strumming the chords of the song on his guitar. A few measures in, he started singing softly.

_I never expected this  
Not even after our first kiss  
Ever since that day  
I've wanted to you in every way_

_You became my everything  
During our summer fling  
I didn't tell you  
But I loved you_

_I fell for you so hard  
I said yes to your 'Be Mine' card  
I'm still yours today  
I wouldn't have it any other way_

Hyde strummed the final chords of the song and looked up at Jackie. She was beaming and she had tears in her eyes. "Steven, that was beautiful! Even though you did rhyme 'you' and 'you' in the second verse." 

"Yeah, that verse was tough," Hyde said. 

"I loved it. And I love you," Jackie said. She pulled the guitar from his hands and placed it by the roses before pushing him back on the flatbed and kissing him passionately. He flipped them over so he was on top, making sure they wouldn't ruin the picnic basket or anything else in the flatbed. 

As Jackie continued to kiss him deeply, Hyde knew he would love Jackie until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> i was not planning to write a song for this fic it just happened... i am not very good at poetry or songwriting so let me know how i did
> 
> written for my [numbered draft game](https://springsteenicious.tumblr.com/post/627434245094293504/i-have-22-unfinished-drafts-of-t70s-fics-so-send) on tumblr (springsteenicious)


End file.
